1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot puller. More particularly, the present invention involves a device which will aid the boot wearer in putting his boot onto his foot.
2. The Prior Art
There has always existed the problem of putting boots on the feet of the wearer. Conventional shoe horns are generally inadequate because of the length of the boot above the heel. Some wearers have attempted to use elongated shoe horns, but they are awkward to handle.
A preliminary search was conducted on the above invention and the following U.S. Patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue date ______________________________________ Wheeler 28,927 June 26, 1860 Von Taxis 954,061 April 5. 1910 Cromy 1,290,911 January 14, 1919 Hilton 2,571,447 October 16, 1951 Parish 3,380,634 April 30, 1968 ______________________________________
None of the above patents are deemed sufficiently close to warrant any comment.